Kawaii no Akuma 'The Deathly Girl'
by Ziy Kuchinashi
Summary: Saat sosok dalam kegelapan memulai aksinya/"KYAAA!"/AU/Oneshot/RnR please


Halo minna san akhirnya bisa juga mempublish fanfic ini.  
Fanfic hasil colab dengan Tohko Ohmiya.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sakura

Genre: Mistery, horror, slight gore

Happy reading

Kawaii no Akuma 'The Deathly Girl'

Di sini, si ruangan gelap nan lembab minim cahaya ini makhluk yang di sebut manusia itu meregang nyawa. Tentunya dengan cara yang sama dengan orang-orang sebelumnya, kami bermain dulu. Tahu arti bermain yang ku maksud?

Hn, kalian tak perlu tahu.

Kembali aku pandangi tubuh tak berbentuk yang telah mendingin itu tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Bau darah yang amis kini memenuhi paru-paruku, dengan santai aku berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari sini. –Tap tap- langkah kakiku bergema di ruangan ini, dua jengkal di depan pintu aku menghentikan langkahku, aku menoleh ke belakang sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirku yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum-seringai-tipis.

"Ssssttt…"

Aku. Kawaii no… Akuma… Si iblis… Yang menawan.

"Dasar manusia tidak berguna, kalia pantas untuk mati"

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari tempat yang ku gunakan untuk mengeksekusi orang-orang itu.

Malam semakin mencekam, kini sinar rembulan tak lagi menyinari malam. Sang iblis menyanyikan lagu kematian di tengah-tengah malam yang mencekam dan menghilang bagai di telan kegelapan malam.

Keesokan harinya

Konoha high School

Kawaii no akuma atau lebih di kenal sebagai seorang siswi KHS berparas cantik yang pendiam, memiliki banyak Fans Boy tapi juga misterius bernama Haruno Sakura berjalan memasuki gerbang Konoha High School.

"Eh Karin ayo minggir, ada yang mau lewat tuh" kata gadis berambut biru yang di kenal bernama Konan.

"Ngapain juga kita ngasih jalan buat dia, si perebut pacar orang" sahut gadis di samping Konan, Karin.

'Awas saja kalian berdua, tunggu tanggal mainnya' inner Sakura.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa menghiraukan kedua gadis itu. Dan tidak lupa dengan seringaian yang tidak dapat di jelaskan apa maksudnya.

…o0o…

Malam, terdengar koakan burung gagak yang terdengar mengerikan. Langit tampak gelap, kelam tanpa adanya si dewi malam ataupun para pengikutnya. Suasana sepi melingkupi jalanan Tokyo itu. Tampak di atas gedung, sosok bayangan ramping dengan surai yang berkibar di mainkan angin yang tengah mematung memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tengah merutuk entah apa itu.

"Cih, pada akhirnya aku pulang sendiri! Huh," dengus Karin, bibir yang di poles lipgloss itu tampak mencibir pelan.

Sosok di atas gedung itu tampak menyeringai, matanya yag bersinar tampak terus memperhatikan gadis yang tak lain adalah Karin. Merasa di perhatikan, Karin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok itu.

Tapi…

Ia tak melihat apa-apa. Mencoba berfikir positif, Karin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

Deg

"Halo Karin,"

BATS!

Crak!

"KYAAA!"

Terdengar suara jeritan Karin yang melengking, nasib pun tak memihak kepada Karin, seketika itu mulutnya langsung di bekap oleh tangan yang tak lain adalah milik sang Iblis.

"Hmph...hmph...lepaskan" Karin dengan sekuat tenaga melawan, tapi apa daya, kekuatan Karin tak sebanding dengan kekuatan sang Iblis.

Kemudian sebuah tangan Iblis yang lain terlihat mencengkram baju Karin dan menyeretnya ke tempat 'pengeksekusian'.

"A-apa maumu, ke-kenapa aku kau bawa ke tempat ini?" Tanya Karin berkeringat dingin.

"Apa mauku? Aku ingin nyawamu" kata sang Iblis.

"Apa salahku sehingga kamu begitu menginginkan nyawaku?" Tanya Karin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kamu ingat dengan gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura"

"Oh,, jadi gadis tak berguna itu yang menyuruhmu?"

PLAKK

"Kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Asal kau tau, gadis tak berguna itu adalah aku"

Akhirnya sang Iblis menampakkan wajahnya.

"Sa-Sakura" ucap Karin kaget.

"Iya ini aku, kenapa kaget, heh"

"APA MAUMU SEKARANG, KAU MAU BALAS DENDAM, KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU,,?" teriak Karin.

Ucapan Karin kali ini membuat sukses membuat Sakura hamper kehilangan kesabaran. Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura mulai menelusuri rambut Karin dan menjambaknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"AWW..." rintih Karin kesakitan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sedikit 'permainan'" ucap Sakura dengan seringaiannya yang misterius.

Sakura dengan sebelah tangan yang mencengkram erat rambut merah Karin, melantunkan lagu lirih dari bibirnya yang terbuka.

"Shinda…Shinda…"

Nafas Karin memberat seiring dengan cengkraman tangan Sakura pada rambutnya yg kian mengerat. Sakura mengambil gunting dengan tangannya yang bebas, dengan santai ia memainkan gunting itu tepat di depan wajah Karin yang mulai memucat.

Jleb!

"AKH!"

Sakura menusukkan gunting itu tepat di perut Karin, ia memutar-mutarkannya, membuat Karin menjerit semakin keras.

"AKH! AAAAAKKKKH!"

Wajah cantik Sakura tetap datar tanpa emosi, gunting yang telah ternoda darah itu di simpannya. Tanpa jijik ia menarik keluar usus Karin, dengan menunjukkan pada si empunya usus.

"Lihat Karin, ini usus mu." ucapnya datar sambil terus menarik organ dalam menjijikkan itu.

Nafas Karin kian berat, pandangan matanya juga terus memburam. Pusing mendera kepala merahnya yang masih di jambak gadis mengerikan di depannya. Sakura menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya saat melihat Karin tampak kesakitan.

"Hey, jarimu bagus." Ucapnya datar.

Tangan yang telah melepaskan jambakan itu segera mengambil gunting tadi. "Tapi tidak lagi."

CTAK!

"AAKKH!"

CTAK!

"AKH!"

CTAK!

"AAAKH!"

Jengah dengan suara Karin, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyumpalnya dengan sesuatu. Mata gioknya menangkap sesuatu di perut Karin. Seringai tipis namun mengerikan tampak di wajahnya.

KRAK

"AAK-HMFT!"

Sakura menyumpal mulut Karin yang baginya menjijikkan itu dengan hati gadis merah itu sendiri.

"Diam kau, gadis si*lan." Desisnya sambil mengambil pisau dan menancapkannya ke leher Karin.

Sadar akan keadaan Karin yang hamper menemui ajalnya, Sakura segera mengambil pisau lain dan menusukkannya ke mata ruby Karin. Dengan lihai Sakura merobek-robek wajah mulus Karin, pipi, dahi, dan mulut tak luput dari gerakan pisaunya. Dan koakan gagak terdengar lagi. Sakura menyeringai lagi, serasa belum puas dengan apa yang di lakukannya, Sakura langsung mengambil gergaji.

"Kakimu bagus juga,, Bagaimana kalau ku jadikan pajangan"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung menggergaji ke dua kaki milik Karin.

"Lihat kakimu, tadi kukira bagus untuk pajangan, tapi setelah di lihat-lihat ini lebih pantas untuk di jadikan makanan ANJING." Ucap Sakura seraya melemparkan kaki Karin ke sembarang tempat.

"Malang sekali nasibmu Karin, andai saja kau tidak berkata seperti itu, mugkin aku tak akan membunuhmu secepat ini."

Sakura membaringkan tubuh Karin yang masih tersisa. Sakura pun mengambil pisau pemotong daging. Di angkatnya tinggi-tinggi pisau itu dan…

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Gema suara beradunya dua benda itu terdengar di ruangan ini. Wajah Sakura tetap datar, tak merasa jijik barang sedikit pun. Tak terdengar perlawanan lagi dari Karin. Deru nafas pun tak lagi terdengar.

Sakura menyeringai habis.

Owari

Gomen kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan.

Untuk Mia-chan gomen aku baru bisa publish fanfic ini sekarang.

Arigatou buat para readers and reviewers.

Please

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


End file.
